Disposable absorbent articles are common in today's society. For example, disposable diapers, disposable training pants, and disposable incontinence products are widespread in the marketplace.
In certain applications, it is desirable to alert either the wearer or a caregiver that a garment has been wet. For example, it has been found beneficial to the toilet training process to alert children to the fact that they have had an accident. In other instances, it is desirable to notify a caregiver that wetting has occurred so that the wet garment can be removed, such as with a toilet-training child or with an incontinent person. Various mechanisms can be found in the prior art to provide the wearer and/or caregiver with such notification, but many are unsatisfactory. For example, audible wetness alarms are generally expensive and cumbersome. Water-soluble ink-printed graphics are often expensive, difficult to process, and prone to transfer to a wearer's skin, and generally must be placed in the crotch area of the diaper to ensure that they are wetted, making such graphics difficult to see by both the wearer and the caregiver.
Thus, prior art disposable absorbent garment wetness indicators have been deficient in various regards.